dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brooke Leann
personality: Though she hides in books, Brooke is actually quite motivated to do things. Whether it be schooling, or personal. For example, though she was mildly burdened with learning French, Brooke took it upon herself to also learn Latin. By the time she was 12, Brooke was fluent in English, German, and French. She was learning Latin at this time as well. Brooke is quite intelligent. Though she never had any sort of testing done, Brooke knows it, and that is good enough for her. |Personality Tab 1 Name = History |Personality Tab 1 Text = Brooke grew up in a little house on the northern outskirts of Brighton, with a mother, father, and an older sister. Her mother worked for the Ministry, filing papers or something. Brooke was never concerned with what, exactly she did. Her father also worked for the Ministry, but not at a desk. Oh no, he worked as an auror, alongside some of the best and brightest that England had to offer. Brooke's father insisted on giving both girls lessons in practical things, like how to recognize magic from far off. Brooke's mother, Susan, however, insisted on less "practical" things, as Hans, Brooke's father called them. Languages and etiquette, as it were. These lessons continued from speaking age until her sister, Heather, turned age 11, when her father found out that Brooke's sister was non-magical. A squib, he called her. Her father claimed that Brooke's mother and he did not have enough time in the day for a non-magical child, and found someone to have her adopted by a Muggle family. After her sister's forced adoption, Brooke's lessons increased tenfold. The first sign that Brooke was magical came from a sign when her mother was yelling at her for a mistake on one of her French essays, and Brooke was getting so angry that she screamed and pushed everything off of her desk, including the teacup full of the expensive tea that her mother always brewed for her to drink. As Brooke watched it fall, the tea in the cup rippled and turned solid. It had become ice. Very much solid. Brooke was seven at the time. Instead of being angrier, as Brooke expected, Susan was overjoyed. Brooke knew immediately that it had something to do with the tea, but that was all at the time. As she grew, she learned that it was because she had shown the sign that she was, indeed, magical. Unlike Heather, she had shown the first of many signs of magic. Aside from learning Latin, Brooke's father was German, and her mother was British, so she had a lot to learn as a child. Though she can read and write Latin, Brooke cannot speak it well. Then again, in this day and age, who can? Brooke hopes to continue her studies while at Hogwarts, in order to continue bettering herself. |Personality Tab 1 Pic = 245x250 There are Six Optional Personality Tabs. (I think there's six) Use them the same as the others but we the following numbers obviously (2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7). If you don't want to use them then simply don't write anything in them and they won't show up :) |House Text = Slytherin |Childhood Text = |History at Hogwarts Text = Also three optional history tabs to use do: (and change the number again) |Optional History Tab 1 = (Write what you want to call it) |Optional History Tab 1 Text = |Skills Text = |Academic Ability Text = |Parents Text = |Siblings Text = (Can also put other family like cousins or aunts) |Friends Text = |Acquaintances Text = |Pets Text = |Romances Text = |Optional Relationship Tab 1 = (name) |Optional Relationship Tab 1 Text = |Name Meaning = |Goals and Plans = |Fears = |Random Facts = }}Appearance: Spell Lists: 1st Year: 1. Anti-Cheating Spell 2. Trip Jinx 3. Protego 4. Nox 5. Petrificus Totalus 6. Bluebell Flames 7. Locomotor Mortis 8. Wingardium Leviosa 9. Lumos 10. Periculum 2nd Year: 1. Glisseo 2. Flipendo 3. Bewitched Snowballs 4. Bubble Head Charm 5. Locomotor 6. Slug-Vomiting Charm 7. Ventus 3rd Year: 1. Homenum Revelio 2. Horton-Kench Braking Charm 3. Diffindo 4. Descendo 5. Permanent Sticking Charm 6. Quietus 7. Waddiwasi 4th Year: 1. Flagrate 2. Arrow Shooting Spell 3. Lux Lucis 4. Levicorpus 5. Liberacorpus 6. Muffliato 7. Evanesco